


Hogwarts Reunion

by brassilon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassilon/pseuds/brassilon
Summary: Harry and Ginny return to Hogwarts and make the most of their open marriage to make up for missed opportunities.





	1. The Best Showers

**Harry**

 

Harry breathed in the steam while the perfectly hot water fell over his body. He had forgotten that the showers in the Hogwarts Quidditch changing rooms were quite simply the best in existence. There was no magic at use here, when wizards had embraced muggle plumbing in Hogwarts they had simply copied it and yet had somehow managed to perfect the art. Then again, maybe it was the clear, pure water of the Great Lake that made all the difference.

 

When Harry had received the owl from Neville, now Professor, Longbottom inviting him to a school reunion during the summer break he’d been unsure. His last day at the school had been the Battle of Hogwarts and he wasn’t certain what those memories would do to him. Besides, he’d done everything he could to put the years of being ‘The Chosen One’ behind him even as he climbed the ladder in the Auror’s Office.

 

As a teenager he had found his fame to be both isolating and quite exciting but now he found all the excitement had gone. The last thing he needed was to spend several days being gawped at by his former classmates. He’d said all this to Ginny, but she was set on going and he knew she was right that this would be good for him. So he’d filled up his old school trunk and, one bright morning in late July, boarded the Hogwarts Express.

 

Harry sat down in the shower, leaning back against the ancient but clean tiles. He remembered all the times he’d spent alone here, using the privilege of access to the team showers, along with the ability to sneak out late under his invisibility cloak, to get some time alone. And heaven knows a teenage boy needs some time alone quite frequently. Actually any teenager, Ginny and Hermione had disabused him of any notion that shared dormitories were only a problem for the boys in this area.

 

So many times he’d sat in this very spot, the water trickling over every part of his naked body, wishing he hadn’t been there alone. But at school he could never have been sure if those who came onto him hadn’t just been looking for the thrill of scoring with the famous boy who lived. Ginny said he had just been overly noble about it and perhaps she was right. Still, nothing he could do about the past now – short of stealing a time-turner but he could hear Hermione’s voice explaining why that was a terrible idea.

 

Still, Ginny had helped him make up for lost ground in the past few years. His amazement at discovering her polyamory had been surpassed only by the discovery of his own. Nothing made Ginny happier, or hornier, than hearing him recount his exploits in graphic detail while her hand moved ferociously under the covers and her face got that deep red glow that both clashed horribly with her hair and made her look more beautiful to Harry than ever.

                                                          

From some of the things Ginny had whispered to him on the train, not only was she planning to make up for a few missed opportunities while back at Hogwarts, she was certainly hoping he would as well.

 

He felt a familiar stirring between his legs. He looked around but he and Ginny had been some of the first up to the castle and he doubted anyone was rushing to visit the Quidditch changing rooms. Back in the day, the only person he’d ever caught spying had been Moaning Myrtle which he could only now admit to himself he’d found weirdly exciting; although he’d only ever told her leave when she’d been really obvious.

 

He moved his hands slowly down his body and took hold of his hardening cock. He thought back to the memories he’d use to help him along when he used to come here. Remembering the team showers after a game or practice session. Sneaking glances at the incredible bodies of Oliver Wood, and Fred and George Weasley, trying to stop himself getting a boner. Knowing the girls were just round the other side of the wall showering naked themselves. His hand started to move firmly along his shaft as a small gasp escaped his lips. He hadn’t thought about this in years and the memory seemed hotter than ever.

 

His eyes closed as he remembered the fantasies he used to have about the whole team in the showers, celebrating a great win over Slytherin, everyone wanting to give a special thanks to their seeker for snatching the golden snitch just in time…

 

He was so lost in this, and the feeling of his cock harder and thicker than ever between his fingers, that it must have been a full minute before he realised someone had turned on the shower next to him.


	2. The Four Poster

**Ginny**

 

Ginny lay back on her soft four-poster bed in one of the Gryffindoor girls’ dormitories and gave a soft sigh. It was good to be back here, to see that even after all that had gone before the most important things could return to normal. The life they had fought for went on.

 

Being honest with herself she had had her own doubts about joining this school reunion. Given what she had seen in the halls and grounds of this castle, the pain that had been caused, she was afraid of what returning to Hogwarts would mean for her.

 

She’d spent a full three days mulling it over before showing the letter from Neville to Harry, knowing that he might be even more skeptical than her of the wisdom of this trip. But knowing also that if their teenage years had taught them anything it was that facing your deepest fears, walking even to your assured death, was never worse than living under the false comfort that fleeing gave.

 

Harry seemed to think she was a lot wiser than she herself often felt and had taken less persuasion than she had anticipated. She’d still seen that faint glimmer of terror in his eyes as they loaded the trunks into the car for the drive to King’s Cross and was not very surprised to feel it echoed in the depths of her belly. Once they had walked through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters and found themselves a comfortable carriage on the train the feeling began to melt away.

 

As they flew through the peaks, vales, and rolling hills of England and in to the wild moors of Scotland all was forgotten. Harry had turned to her and thanked her for persuading him to come.

 

‘To be honest it’s amazing to finally be on this train knowing that Voldemort can definitely not ruin this stay at Hogwarts.’ Harry had said.

 

Ginny smiled at him and took his hand, ‘Maybe this is a chance for us to find out what it’s like to be normal people at school. Do all the things we missed the first time around.’

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, ‘I know what was on my mind for most of the time I wasn’t hunting for the Chamber of Secrets or forming illegal societies.’ A knowing grin moved on to his face.

 

She cuddled up closer to him, ‘Well, if it was anything like what was on my mind we could be in for an interesting few days.’ She leaned closer to the side of his face and whispered in to his ear, ‘You’d better come out of this with some stories to keep me entertained when we get home.’

 

Harry turned to look in to her eyes, ‘Anything for you, Ginny. But I expect the same in return.’

 

‘Oh, you can bet on it,’ she promised him.

 

As she thought of the promise they had made to one another on the train she thought back to what Hogwarts had been like for those of her friends who managed to avoid putting themselves in frequent mortal peril.

 

It often shocked muggle born students at Hogwarts how sexually liberal wizards were. Ginny was no sociologist, but she put it down to two things. On the one hand, magical medicine making sexual diseases perfectly curable and almost extinct, an unquestioned right to abortion, and an iron-clad expectation that wizard parents provide comprehensive sex education to their children meant that the problems facing sexually active teenagers in the muggle world were greatly reduced. On the other, wizards had no religion. Ginny had been shocked to learn in Muggle Studies the ways that muggle priests had such a dangerous attitude to sex.

 

All this meant that, even as many teachers like to pretend it did not happen, Hogwarts was a hot bed of hormonal experimentation. Madame Pomfrey gave excellent and discrete care to those who needed it, and under the wise leadership of teachers like Professor McGonagall, the Prefects were properly trained to give younger students all the emotional support they could need. All of this coupled with an absolute zero-tolerance attitude to sexual assault and consent.

 

Ginny would hear the whispered tales shared between her classmates about what went on in quiet corners of the castle. While she never had the time and freedom to experience this herself, she would take some comfort as she listened to what her peers described to each other. She would pull the curtains around her bed and pretend to sleep, all the while listening to every glorious detail while her hand worked between her thighs until she had to bury her face in the pillow to hide her ecstasy.

 

When these stories weren’t available she had found a talent for creating the most wonderful fantasies. Access to the Gryffindor team showers in fourth year had given her a place to get some alone time to take care of things. Perhaps the best evening there was as she sat under the strong, hot shower, thinking of how Harry had flown so perfectly and the way the sun had reflected from his blackboard-black hair, her hands all over her body and deep inside the hot folds of her labia. She suddenly heard a noise from the other side of the shower, the boys side. She heard a few muffled words and knew instantly it was Harry. As she listened she could hear not only his muffled voice under the shower, but a frantic slapping sound. It seemed she was not the only one there for a little personal time.

 

So much of her wanted to sneak a look at him. She had felt her first stirrings of sexual awakening the first day she had seen him on the platform at King’s Cross. Knowing he was there, he was naked, he was rubbing his hard cock just inches through the narrow wall that divided this half of the showers from the boys’ showers was almost too much to bear. It would have taken so little; it was one room with a thin, tiled wall in the middle, gaps at either side, supporting the showerheads. She could have crept to the edge of the wall and peeked round easily. But she resisted. It was not right to spy on people like that. Only Myrtle acted that way in Hogwarts and you had to try and have a better moral compass than the dead.

 

So she used that temptation, the knowledge and danger that the boy who had been part of so many of her fantasies was so close to her while she was naked and he was also. It fuelled her like nothing had before. Every part of her body seemed to be on fire and as she heard him stifle a moan that could only have meant he had reached his orgasm she could hold back no longer and felt every inch of her being light up like a super-nova. She rode the shudders and shocks that rippled through her for over a minute and found herself spent under the relentless flow of the shower.

 

It didn’t matter that she had to wait for Harry to clean himself off, dry himself, dress, and leave as it took her quite a while to find the strength in her legs to stand up. She knew even then that this memory would see her through many cold and lonely nights.

 

She had needed it as well. The few boyfriends she’d had had turned out to frustrate every stereotype she’d been told about teenage boys. Dean Thomas had definitely failed to lose his muggle attitudes to sex. And the girls she’d found an attraction to at school had never seemed to show any interest – either in girls or in her in particular. Thank goodness for those more adult Witch Magazines Luna had lent her, gained quietly from some of her father’s friends in the publishing world.

 

As Ginny lay back and thought about all her memories and fantasies she felt that familiar stirring, a heat rising between her legs and across her stomach. She felt her cheeks redden. She had some time. She reached down and shuffled out of her jeans and knickers, laying back on the four-poster bed like she had so many times. She thought of Harry through the wall of the shower, her classmates recounting their teenage exploits, and of all the things she’d ever wanted to do and have done to her in this bed.

 

Her hand ran down her stomach, the other pulling up her blouse so she could feel her stiffening nipples. The first hand found its mark and rubbed firmly around her clitoris, using the moisture she found there. Her head fell back, she knew she would not last long this time. Still, plenty of time ahead of her here. Her eyes closed as she struggled to stifle the groans of pleasure that were escaping her. She was losing herself in this perfect pleasure.

 

Losing herself so much she failed to notice two things. First, the sound of the latch clicking on the door. Second, the fact she had neglected to close the curtains around her bed.


	3. Rising Steam

**Harry**

 

Laying back, relishing the simple joy of being back in his favourite spot, pleasuring himself, remembering all his best fantasies, it was a minute before Harry opened his eyes. It took him no more than a second to spot the man standing next to him.

 

Harry’s face froze as he realised what was happening. He nearly started to panic a little before he heard the voice coming from the other man.

 

‘Oh. Hi, Harry!’ said Colin Creevey.

 

‘Erm…Hi, Colin.’

 

Colin suddenly realised what Harry had been doing. His mouth became a perfect O.

 

Harry stumbled to pick himself up from the shiny, white floor of the showers. But as he got his bearings he realised that, while Colin had wandered into the showers at just the wrong moment, he didn’t seem unhappy with what he found.

 

‘Harry, I..I’m sorry…’

 

‘It’s fine, Colin.’ Harry said as he realised this wasn’t such a bad scenario after all.

 

‘I just came down to use the showers, Harry…I…I didn’t realise anyone was in here…with all the steam I didn’t see you until just now…I would NEVER…’

 

‘It’s fine, Colin!’ Harry interjected, ‘I know you weren’t spying on me. I believe you. You’ve done nothing wrong. I’m sorry you found me like that.’

 

Colin had noticed that Harry’s eyes, although he was clearly trying to hide it, were flicking to Colin’s own body. Down his body, in fact.

 

‘I’m maybe erm…not so sorry to have found you like this,’ replied Colin, noticing that Harry’s firm erection had not at all subsided during the last minute.

 

Harry smiled. He couldn’t believe Colin was being so forward. Once he had got over his obsession with taking pictures of Harry throughout his first year, Colin had been a mostly quite shy boy.

 

‘Well, that’s good.’ said Harry. He began to pass his eyes down Colin’s body openly. His really was a beautiful body. His ass was the perfect bubble. His leg and arm hair was so light and blonde you could barely see it. His kept his pubic hair well trimmed with a small blonde bush above his cock. A cock that had by now almost reached full erection. It was a beautiful dick, not big but perfectly formed.

 

Harry looked up and could see that Colin’s eyes were making the same careful observation of his body. Realising that Harry was looking at him, Colin met his gaze briefly before his eyes cast downwards and a shy but excited grin spread across his reddening face.

 

‘I…I can’t believe this…’ stammered Colin, ‘I mean…I always dreamed of seeing you like this, Harry.’

 

Harry gave a small laugh, ‘Well, if I’m being honest, I often wondered how that perfect little ass would look up close, Colin.’

 

Colin bit his lower lip as a hungry little moan escaped from him. His cock was now straining as though it were trying to detach itself from his body and fly away.

 

‘Would you like me to kiss you, Colin?’ Harry asked.

 

‘Mm-hmm…yes…please…Harry…’ Colin almost squeaked out, the longing in eyes more than obvious. Harry could tell this was a dream come true for little Colin Creevey.

 

Harry put his hand around Colin’s waist and with the other hand cupped the side of his face. As the steam rose around them, Harry pulled Colin gently but firmly against his body and placed his lips against the young man. Colin eagerly returned the kiss, his tongue rubbing against Harry’s teeth and begging admittance to his mouth. Harry parted his jaw and their tongues met, swirling in a frantic dance inside his mouth.

 

Their warm, wet cocks were sandwiched between their bodies as they grinded against one another. Harry began to run his hands across Colin’s shoulders and back, appreciating every inch of his perfectly soft skin. Slowly he moved them downwards, trying to enjoy the anticipation until his self-control failed and he finally cupped the pert cheeks of Colin’s bum.

 

Harry had rarely felt such a beautiful arse. He now had both hands firmly grasped and explored it. Colin responded with firmer kisses and Harry felt hands moving across his chest, resting on his nipples before moving slowly downwards.

 

Suddenly, Colin pulled away from their kiss and pushed Harry back a little. Colin was looking right into Harry’s eyes with a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Colin’s eyes flicked down to Harry’s erection before looking again in to his face with a pleading look. Dumbstruck, Harry gave the smallest nod; a smile brightened Colin’s pretty face.

 

Colin almost fell to his knees as he came face to face with Harry’s dick. His lips parted only a little as he brought his head closer and his mouth kissed the tip of Harry’s penis. Presently, Harry felt that hungry little tongue begin to work its way around the head of his cock.

Colin seemed to have a real taste for Harry’s pre-cum and his tongue worked its way under Harry’s foreskin. Harry let out a gasp as he felt Colin manipulating the most sensitive areas of his dick. Just when he thought he could take no more, Colin briefly pulled back before opening his mouth wider and taking in as much of Harry as he could.

 

Harry lent back against the shower wall as his eyes closed. There were few people who could really make him enjoy a blowjob; he often found them to be disappointing and would rather just get down to fucking. It had taken Ginny a while to find out how he liked it. But Colin was doing a damn fine job.

 

He used his tongue and the roof of his mouth to make a tight passage for Harry’s shaft. He kept his teeth out of the way and had plenty of saliva to make a moist and warm environment to give this amazing pleasure.

 

There was no longer any shyness to Colin’s demeanour. He had been given a chance to fulfill his teenage dreams and he was hungry to make the most of this opportunity. Each time he went down the length, Harry could feel him taking it deeper into his throat. It wasn’t long before Colin’s nose was pressed against Harry’s lower stomach.

 

Harry began to sink down the wall behind him as his legs gave in to the onslaught of this supreme feeling. Colin barely missed a stroke as Harry moved inevitably to a sitting position and looked down to see the little blonde head bobbing swiftly up and down between his legs.

 

Colin plunged his head down until his lips were against the base of Harry’s cock and seemed to hold there for a small eternity before he slowly released and came up for air; a thin thread of Harry’s juices still connecting Colin’s mouth to his penis. One Colin had his breath back, he turned that beguiling shy smile back on Harry once more.

 

‘This is already a dream come true for me, Harry,’ Colin said softly, ‘but there is something else I have always wanted. Something that I imagined so many times when we were at school, when I lay in my dormitory just below yours. Harry, will you…will you…will you fuck me, please.’

 

‘Colin,’ replied Harry softly as Colin looked at him vulnerably, ‘right now, there is nothing I would like to do more in the world.’

 

Colin’s eyes lit up, and within seconds he leapt at Harry and kissed him once more. Harry helped Colin to maneuver himself into Harry’s lap. Harry took hold of Colin’s bouncy little arse cheeks once again as Colin gripped the base of his cock and moved it into position just below his hole.

 

Harry quickly grasped for his wand and silently cast a lubricating charm over his own penis and Colin’s passage.

 

Knowing the time was right, Colin slowly speared himself on Harry’s throbbing erection. Harry could not believe how warm it was as the soft, tight walls embraced his dick.

 

The two young men moaned gently and Colin’s head fell back as Harry filled him. Colin rocked slowly, encouraging Harry’s member to probe ever deeper in to him and Harry knew he had hit that perfect spot as Colin’s eyes rolled in to his head and he let out an, ‘Oh, fuck…’

 

As Colin began to bounce slowly on Harry, Harry ran his finger up Colin’s thigh and took Colin’s erection in his hand. He ran his thumb along the length of it and teased the end with a firm pinch before holding it in his hand and beginning to pump it.

 

From Colin’s face, it now seemed as though the young man barely knew where he was, lost in the bliss of discovering that the realisation of a fantasy so long nursed could not only fail to disappoint but indeed surpass his wildest expectations. Nothing could make sex so good for Harry as knowing he was succeeding in giving such pleasure to his lover and he could feel every part of himself giving in to this moment.

 

Harry felt Colin’s head rest on his shoulder and heard every whimper that escaped his lips. Then, Colin moved so his mouth was right next to Harry’s ear. Between his gasps, he quietly asked, ‘Harry…oh Harry…please…I want…please…I want you to fuck me…’

 

Colin moved his own hand to remove Harry’s from his cock and Harry took each of Colin’s hips in his grasp. As Colin began to masturbate himself, Harry took control of their fucking. Colin placed his knees on the floor, allowing Harry to move his own hips freely and, with a grunt of purpose, he began to impale Colin fervently.

 

It was clear now that neither of them would last much longer, but it had moved beyond their own control. Base, animal instinct took over as Harry fucked Colin firmly and deeply. Colin’s arm moved in a blur and it was less than a minute before Harry felt Colin’s warm and sticky emission hit him on the chest. This sent Harry over the precipice.

 

‘Fuck…oh fucking hell…yes, Colin. Fuck, oh yes!’ he cried out as he filled Colin’s guts with his own seed. Every atom within him seemed to spin around and flip over as his head filled with white-hot fire. It was fully a minute before he came back down and stopped his thrusting.

 

Spent, the two young men sat entwined in their embrace as they both gasped for air and breathed in the steam from the shower. Slowly, Harry pulled his softening cock from Colin and they separated, letting the still hot water run over them and wash them clean.

 

Colin met Harry’s eyes and gave out an embarrassed little giggle. ‘Wow, Harry. That was…I mean…it was…I never realised it would be…I mean…wow…’

 

Harry grinned at him, ‘Yeah, I know what you mean.’

 

‘I hope I was right in guessing you have an open marriage then, Harry?’

 

‘Ha ha, yes. Don’t worry, Colin. Ginny will be more than happy when she hears about this.’

 

Colin smiled with relief. He stood up and began to wash himself off under the shower. ‘Well, now I’m really glad I decided to come to this reunion’ he said.

 

‘Yeah,’ responded Harry, ‘me too.’

  

 

* * *

 

Author’s note: While I am trying not to stray too far from canon with this story, I couldn’t resist a Harry/Colin pairing so I have changed his dying in the Battle of Hogwarts. I hope you don’t mind (but I don’t really care if you do mind…).


End file.
